Dotting the i's and Crossing the Q's
by Sunset-leaf
Summary: Tom has been accused of murder yet again, and in exchange for babysitting duties, Q provides help for Janeway. Crossover with NCIS and takes place near the end of season 3 after 'Q and the Grey' . Some J/C moments in there as well.
1. Chapter 1

Tom's hand brushed the tops of the various alien fruit as he walked through the bustling market

_Set near the end of season 4; after 'Q and the Grey.' Note. Galet and it's people are made up, not canon. This is a crossover with Navy: Criminal Investigation Service. _

Tom's hand brushed the tops of the various alien fruit as he walked through the bustling market. A mixture of fragrances clung to the inside of is nose in a grim combination of strong and sickly aromas. There were so many different colours, pinks and oranges, green and blues; some he had seen before, most he hadn't.

It was just a routine away mission. They were visiting an M-class planet whose people, according to Neelix, where a peaceful species and could offer many of the supplies that were needed by Voyager. It had been over two months now since they had last found anything that could be of any use to them. Replicator rations were lower than ever before and there was only so much of Neelix's Leola root stew a man could take. Even the Captain was more stressed than usual; she'd had to give up her coffee.

Chakotay, B'Elanna and Harry were in some nearby caves just outside the outskirts of the city they were in, where sensors had told them there was a rich source of dilithium. The Captain, accompanied by Tuvok, was being taken on a tour around the city by the Ambassador of Galet himself, and Tom and Neelix had been left in control of gathering what other supplies they could from the citizens of Galet. Tom had left Neelix in a deep discussion over the price of various vegetables native to the planet, in favour of searching the markets alone.

His eye caught the sight of what appeared to be a hooded male Galetian looking around nervously before disappearing down a side alleyway. Tom's hand immediately rose to his combadge but stopped short as he thought twice about alerting the Captain to this. He'd only just been got back his replicator rations, for all they were worth at the moment, from his last away mission where he had been involved with a tussle with a local tradesman. He had accused Tom of stealing an expensive Scarf made from the finest Andolian silk, which of course he hadn't and it had ended up as a brawl. Janeway hadn't been impressed.

His hand returned to his side as he felt furtively felt for the phaser. His fingers touched the solid outline of the weapon and he moved forwards, in pursuit of the man.

He turned the corner into the alley way and walked deeper into it, the light becoming darker and darker as the light from the street was blocked out by hanging drapes and a light mist seeping from the drains on the floor. Tom held his arm over his mouth, the mist smelt horrible and he could almost taste it in his mouth. Sewage was not something he wanted to taste, now or ever.

He took his phaser out from his pocket and stopped as he heard voices talking just up ahead. He crouched down behind a large garbage bin and listened hard to the two voices.

"Give me the information I need, Drewett."

"I've told you, I don't have that higher clearance."

"Tamara?"

Tom heard light footsteps and peered around the corner of the skip just enough to see a woman step into a view from the shadows.

The woman looked Drewett in the eyes before speaking to the other male. "He's lying."

The other man jerked forwards and pushed Drewett up against the alley wall, a knife pushed against his throat. "Try again, Drewett."

"I'm sorry, Kent, I just don't have the information you need," he said through struggled breaths. Went just paused and awaited an answer from the woman.

"Check his left pocket."

Drewett squirmed as Kent kept the knife to his throat but delved deeply into his left pocket. He struggled as Kent withdrew out a set of keys.

"You can't if they find out my keys are missing my life not worth living,"

"Who says it is anyway?" Kent said pushing the knife deeper into his skin, this time drawing a small dribble of blood.

That was enough for Tom. He jumped out from behind the skip, phaser aimed. "Stay were you are."

The next few seconds happened so fast Tom barely had time to react.

"Kill him," came the woman's voice and Tom moved his phaser towards Kent and Drewett but he was too late as he saw the quick swish of the knife and the slumping of the body. He let out a burst of orange from the phaser and he saw Kent crumpled, his shoulder twitching. His eyes flicked towards the woman but hadn't realized how close she had got.

The last moment before he blacked out completely from the liquid seeping into his veins via the hyposyringe she had jabbed into his neck, were her eyes. Her iris's were completely black. How could that be? Why was a Betazoid outside of a Federation ship in the Delta Quadrant?


	2. Chapter 2

Tom Paris awoke to 3 very solid walls

Tom Paris awoke to 3 very solid walls. He sat up quickly, which a second later he regretted as the head rush took him by full force. He gripped his head in his hands and slowly stood to his feet. What was had happened? Where was he? The last thing he remembered was beaming down with the other, going off with Neelix and then…blank.

The room came into focus again and this time he looked around his hold. It was a small room, dark and dingy with what Tom could only suspect was a force field along the fourth missing wall to stop him escaping. Was he being held prisoner? Or perhaps hostage? WHY couldn't he remember!

He walked slowly to the edge of the force field, raising his hand to his neck as it twinged slightly. His fingertips ran over a small bump that Tom realized was from a hyposyringe. So he'd been stabbed and injected with who knows what. Great.

"Hey, excuse me," Tom said loudly to a nearby Galetian who had his back to him.

He turned around and looked at Tom coldly. "Yes?"

"Why am I in here?"

The Galetians expression didn't change and he continued in a bass tone. "You have been accused with the crime of murdering Waterman Jacob Drewett so you are to be detained here for…"

"I've been WHAT!" Tom stumbled backwards and sat back down on the bed he had woke up on, his back against the wall. There was no way this was happening again. Not to him. Was there a sign stuck to his forehead that said 'Feel free to pin murders on'?

"I didn't do it…I didn't do it…" he mumbled, his hands running through his hair as the anger grew inside of him. This was not happening again!

hr

Kathryn Janeway's face paled as she took in what Commander Chakotay was saying.

"Not again…does that man, ibreath/i trouble?"

She turned to Ensign Kim, stationed back behind his computer. "I want to speak to the Ambassador, now."

"Hailing now…onscreen." Harry said with a grim smile.

"Aah, Captain Janeway."

"Ambassador."

"I trust you've heard of our predicament? "

"I have. What exactly, is Lieutenant Paris accused of?"

"Simple. Murder."

"The murder of whom?"

"Waterman Jacob Drewett."

"Why would a member of my crew have any motive to kill one of you 'Watermen'?"

"I have no idea, but you are free to come and interrogate him yourself. We feel he may react better towards you."

"I will not interrogate any member of my crew, neither will I choose to believe that Tom Paris is guilty of anything other than being at the wrong place, at the wrong time. I bwill/b however, be beaming down to talk with you after we've finished with this conversation."

"I will look forwards to meeting with you captain."

"And I you, Janeway out."

She turned to face the crew. "Harry, Tuvok, with me. Commander, you have the bridge."

The three of them entered the Turbolift with great speed as the door closed in front of them and they made their way to the transporter room.

hr

He came into vision as the Ambassador led them to where Tom was being kept. Janeway's eyes softened as she saw her lieutenant locked up behind the force field.

"Remove the force field" she said without so much as a glance at the younger Galetian manning the computer with controls to the force field. The man looked towards his superior and the Ambassador nodded. The force field was let down and Janeway stepped into the small area he was being held in.

"Are you alright, Tom?"

"I've been better," he said bitterly looking towards the ambassador and the younger Galetian.

"Do you remember anything?"

Tom turned to the Captain, the faintest trace of panic in his eyes that he only let her see, "See that's the thing, I remember inothing/i."

"Nothing?"

"I remember beaming down, I remember going off with Neelix and then its completely blank, not even a warped picture."

Janeway put a hand on Tom's shoulder and sat down next to him. "We'll get you out of this."

Tom laughed, a weird sound to hear in such circumstances and it unnerved both Janeway and Harry. "Why bother?" he said with a smile. "This is where I belong, obviously. This is where I keep ending up, people keep arresting me." He said the last bit of that louder and his eyes flickered over towards the Ambassador again.

Harry had now moved to stand near the side of the force field space and looked sadly at Tom. "You know that now true."

"Isn't it?"

"Lieutenant Paris," Janeway said sharply standing up and looking down at him. She continued, a little softer, "We will do everything in our power to get you out of here. Just hold on until that moment comes." She smiled and caught Tom's eye. "After all, how are we going to get home without our best pilot?"

Tom didn't say anything after that and the three of them left, accompanied by the Ambassador. They heard the force field get reactivated once Janeway had safely set foot out of the cell. Her eyes moved around the room and this time she turned to the Ambassador.

"I've been told your kind are a peaceful kind, possessing weapons only for defense purposes."

"We are," the Ambassador smiled back proudly.

"Then why are there chains on the walls?" she said motioning towards a single set of blackened chains with wrist locks hanging from the wall.

"Ah, we do not use them. These tunnels were not put here by us; they were put here by spies amongst us from our enemies and used in the process of…gaining information from us."

Janeway's face changed, compassion spreading warmly across her features. "I'm sorry to hear that."

The Ambassador smiled back. "Don't worry, it was a long time ago. And I am truly sorry about this whole incident. Despite the rumors going around the Delta quadrant, I've taken a liking to both you and your crew."

Janeway suppressed a wave of anger. It got to her that Voyager was doing their damn best to try and disturb as little cultures and people as possible on their way home, and rumors were spreading of them being vicious and bloodthirsty. They only killed when they had to, despite what the Kazons where telling people.

"I thank you for your kind words Ambassador, now if you don't mind, I'd like you to tell me more about this arrest."


	3. Chapter 3

Janeway leant back in her chair in her ready room rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands

Janeway leant back in her chair in her ready room rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. It had been a long day and into night time now. They'd been over the details of the case against Tom a hundred times. There was no way they could see of getting him out of it. Even Tuvok said that the logical conclusion, was that Tom did it and was now lying. All the evidence pointed to him. Someone had even managed to conjure up a convincing motive. It seems that this world's equivalent to the earth's Navy, their 'Watermen', were in possession of a piece of technology that could prove extremely helpful in speeding up the journey home. They'd been working on a system that transport bulk objects from one to another, allowing for extremely long distances. It seemed that the ecosystem on the planet was rapidly changing and scientists were predicting uninhabitable environments within the next 10 years. They had found a planet with suitable living conditions within the same system so where now trying to come up with a way of effectively, 'moving planet'. The Watermen were given the task of testing out the technology in Galet's vast oceans, as this was the easiest way to keep the experiments hidden from the public. Word was, that Tom had found out about this, tried to get Drewett to give the device over to him and when he refused, killed him. There was a witness that placed Tom at the scene; a Galetian who had been hurt whilst trying to stop the murder. The knife had Tom's prints all over it. It was an open and shut case.

There were several things that stood out to Janeway. Even though she knew he hadn't done it, if he bhad/b of killed Drewett; why a knife, why not the phaser that he had supposedly used to hurt the witness? There was no doubt that Tom was present at the murder, there was just too much evidence, but to be the murderer? Impossible. Tom's phaser was definitely the weapon that attacked the witness, but by Toms hand? And perhaps the most disturbing thing of it all; why couldn't he remember any of it? Oh, it was all too confusing. She needed to think about it, over and over until everything made some sort of sense. She pulled back her hair out of her face and stretched; a bath would do it.

She had barely stood up before surprise caught her and she was sat back down again. A man had appeared in front of her, from within thin air; a baby clutched in his arms.

"Wave to Aunty Kathy, Junior." The man said, waving the small baby's arms. She couldn't help but smile.

The smile soon faltered though. "What are you doing here Q?"

"I've come to use that offer of babysitting that you…"

"…I never offered…"

"…that you so generously gave."

"Q, now is not the time for…" she said standing up again.

There was a flash and both father and son appeared inches in front of her. She's never seen a pout quite like it before in her life. He was holding Junior up so that his face was next to his own and both of them were working their magic on her, or at least trying to.

"Still no, Q…" she said one eyebrow raised defiantly.

Another flash and she was holding Junior in her arms, he was gurgling and cooing quite oblivious to his surroundings. For the smallest second she was thrown by having the small infant in her arms and a smile slipped out. She reached a finger to the side of his face and stroked it gently. A second later and she had snapped back out of it. She looked up, handing the baby back to Q.

"But you're such a natural!"

"Read my lips, Q," she said bringing her face so close to his that he could feel her breath on her cheeks. "N. O. No."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're angry when your…"

"Yes, once before. He was an idiot then and he's an idiot now."

"Ow, you didn't have to make it sting so much,"

Janeway rolled her eyes and pushed past Q, making her way towards the exit of the room.

"I could help you…" he said not turning around, instead turning his attention to Junior in his arms. Janeway stopped dead in her tracks. "…Paris."

She inhaled a deep breath before closing her eyes and mentally kicking herself. She turned around and gave into his little game. He had her attention.

"How?"

"With a click of my…" He stopped halfway through the motion, and went back to playing with Junior.

"Go on…"

"You have to promise," he said turning around, "it would only be for a couple of days."

"Days! What do you think I do around here? I can't have him for that long."

"Yes, I was pushing my luck there a tad, but AHA! You said can't have him for ithat long/i, which means you ican/i have him."

"I didn't say…"

"Good enough for me," Q said brightly, snapping his fingers.

Six extremely bewildered people suddenly appeared in the room with them and Janeway didn't have time to protest as he clicked his fingers again and a cradle appeared on her desk, with several items around it and a chuckling baby inside it.

"I'll be 24 hours, everything you need is there" And he was gone.

Janeway looked from the baby to the people in the room and back again, before composing herself.

"I'm Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager…" She said extending a hand to the man with the silver hair and the ice blue eyes. "…and I suppose a welcome is in order."


	4. Chapter 4

Janeway sat at the head of the table in the conference room, a protective hand on the crib that sat on the table in front of h

Janeway sat at the head of the table in the conference room, a protective hand on the crib that sat on the table in front of her.

"I still can't get my head around this, the year is…"

"…2374, Agent DiNozzo," Janeway answered, her tone steady. She understood how confusing it must be for these people, they'd just been ripped from their own place in time and space and pulled onto her ship, and it was sort of her fault.

Tony ran a hand through his hair and looked to his boss. Janeway had surveyed the newcomers to the ship and to tell the truth, she was enjoying having them aboard. It was rare in the Delta quadrant to come across members of the human race and she saw the effect these people were having on the rest of her crew. Even if they weren't from their time, they were still from earth; they were still from home. They had been traveling for coming up to 4 years now in this place, rumors of these new people had renewed hope in the crew, they were a reminder of what they were missing, and their goal; to get home. They needed that.

Gibbs, the one in charge, intrigued Janeway. Much of what he said came across through his eyes, a fierce loyalty for his team, and a desire to get them home safely. She reminded him a lot of herself when they were first stranded here. Lost, confused, yet still forced with being a leader to a team. He noticed it in her too; there was a mutual respect between them and both took comfort from it.

Tony, as he had introduced himself, was the second in command and had already been noticed by Neelix for his continuous glances in Kes's direction. It was a pity that they had come under such circumstances; she could see that he would get on very well with Lieutenant Paris. Aside from his interest in the females aboard having come into contact with several on the way over here, Tony had already made a casual joke about their starship being a hell of a lot faster than some 21st century car. It had made her smile and think of Tom, and that in turn had given her a harsh reminder of why they were here in the first place.

The woman who had called herself Ziva had walked beside Tony for the walk to the conference room, rolling her eyes at Tony's continual smiles at the women they passed. They way that she had immediately taken stock of her surroundings when Q brought them to her ready room, looking for weapons, traps, escape routes etc. struck admiration in Janeway. She was obviously an immensely skilled woman, and the way even now that she knew where every weapon in the room was being held, impressed her. She was extremely beautiful too, gaining her own fair share of looks as they passed the crew in the corridors.

Tim McGee had already struck a bond with Harry and it delighted Janeway to see Harry in such high spirits being able to thrive in talking through and explaining the technology of the ship to him. Seeing as how it was Q who brought them here, and trusting that it would be Q who sent them back, they saw no need to adhere to the Temporal Prime Directive as Q would erase their memories before he returned them. Harry had been able to talk about his hobby of the Clarinet and in turn Tim had talked about his writing; Harry grinning and congratulating him of the publication of Rock Hollow.

'Ducky' as he liked to be called was the eldest of the group, and even in being brought all the way across the universe, still managed to hold perfect charm and manners. Janeway hadn't been able to contain her smile as Ducky started to spin a tale about how once he had woken to find himself somewhere completely different from the place he went to sleep, but was then interrupted by Gibbs. He reminded her a little of her father.

The last of the newcomers had already taken a place in Janeway's heart. Aside from her rather…different sense in clothing from the rest of the group the girl had so much energy! It had taken barely a second upon arriving here for that infectious smile to light her face and she had literally jumped forwards and swept Janeway into a huge excited hug. It was hard not to be uplifted by such a happy persona.

Yes, Janeway could see that this group of people were going to fit in very well here, for however long/short amount of time that would be.


	5. Chapter 5

From what Janeway had gathered in the last ½ hour it had become clear why Q had brought these particular people to Voyager

From what Janeway had gathered in the last ½ hour it had become clear why Q had brought these particular people to Voyager. Tom was accused of murdering the equivalent of a naval officer, so Q had given her the Naval Criminal Investigative Service; Ingenious and floored at the same time. These people knew nothing of other worlds, and here they were being asked to conduct an investigation on one. Still, if Q brought them here he must have confidence in them. The more she thought about it, the less it bothered her, Voyager had never seen this race or world before so both teams were on equal footing.

"So we've been brought here to investigate the murder of an alien, on an alien planet, 75,000…whatever's from earth?" Tony asked, clearly still not able to take everything in.

"To put it simply, yes." Janeway answered.

"Cool!" Abby jumped up and down in the seat that Tuvok had vacated so she could have it.

Janeway laughed, "If you see it that way."

"And our memories will be wiped after?" Gibbs asked Janeway, keeping eye contact.

"Almost certainly, although I can't confirm that until we meet Q again."

"Well that bit sucks," Abby said, put down slightly but still in awe of everything that was happening.

"Where did this murder take place?" Gibbs asked.

"On a planet known as Galet. Its an 'm' class planet which means its much the same as ours, water, air, oxygen etc."

"And how do we get down there?"

"We will beam you down using our transporter technology," Janeway said as if this were a normal sentence to say, which for her, it was. Abby almost fell off her chair with excitement. McGee was grinning and even Tony couldn't stifle a smile.

"When do we get started?" Ziva asked, clearly still on edge at being here.

"You may start now, if you want; but first, is there anything you need? Anything I can get you?"

"We don't want to be any trouble," Ducky said, who had also been offered a seat by Chakotay. B'Elanna had offered hers to Ziva too, but had been refused; instead preferring to stand.

"Oh its no trouble, its our fault that you've been brought here in the first place," Janeway said, who couldn't help but feel twinges of guilt, "would you like food, drink? I know that Neelix makes the most exquisite Seltin wood fungus pate sandwiches, or I'm sure the replictors could make something more to your liking."

Janeway saw Abby's pleading glance at Gibbs and she had no doubt Gibbs saw it too, but still he was determined to get on with their investigation.

"I'm sure my team would appreciate all that later, but for now, which way to these…transporters," Gibbs said, a look on his face that said he almost couldn't believe what he was asking.

"We'll show you." She stood up and having no alternative, picked up junior from his crib and placed him against her chest. He wasn't asleep yet, but he was close. Its not that she didn't trust the rest of the crew, but junior had been entrusted into her care, and anyway, it was hardly fair to lumber a member of the crew with her problems.

She managed to tap her badge and spoke loudly to the transporter room. "Transporter room 4 be prepared, we're ready to be transported to the surface."

It was Janeway who left the room first, everybody else moving out her way and letting her through, them following.

As she led them through the corridors to the transporter room, the same thing occurred as did on the way over. Crewmen stopped in their tracks as they past, or deliberately came out of rooms to get a look. These newcomers had become a legend aboard Voyager; real humans, from real earth. It didn't surprise or even anger Janeway that her crew were intrigued, its what made her love them; for their curiosity and their energy for life, albeit the latter a little lacking in the past few months.

They reached Transporter Room 4, and they all managed to crowd into the room. All 6 of the NCIS crew were ushered onto the platform with Tuvok, Harry, Neelix and Kes. B'Elanna, Chakotay and the Captain with junior were to stay behind. As much as Janeway wanted to go with them, and on all other occasions would, with junior she couldn't.

"Tuvok is out head of security here and will be able to help you in your investigation, Neelix is our guide to these people and Harry and Kes will help you in anyway they can."

"Thanks for you help, Captain." McGee said, smiling towards her.

"No, thank you." She said smiling back. She grinned even more at the site of Abby, literally jumping up and down at the prospect of being 'beamed' down to an alien planet.

Janeway nodded to the team, "Tuvok, keep me updated."

"Yes, Captain, we're ready," Tuvok said looking over to the crewman at the computer.

"3,2,1, energize."


	6. Chapter 6

They reached the surface of the planet and Abby let out a squeal of delight

They reached the surface of the planet and Abby let out a squeal of delight. "That's awesome! Can we do it again, Tuvok?!" she said looking to the taller man.

"A second trip at this moment in time, would not be to our advantage. Q has told the Captain he will be gone approximately 24 hours, which does not give us time for…leisurely transports."

Abby's face crumpled but she soon smiled again. She grabbed hold of Tuvok and interlocked her arm with his, "Show us the way, bossman!"

Tuvok looked down at her and hesitated for a second before starting the walk towards the city walls. This girl had so many emotions and she could swap between any number of them in no time at all; none of which were necessary in Tuvok's mind.

"Lieutenant Tom Paris is being held in what could be termed a dungeon underneath the city. The place where the murder took place is a small alleyway near the central market. Where, would you like to begin?"

"We'll split into two teams, seeing as how we're under a time limit here," Gibbs said looking at his team. "Tony, Abby, you go see the lieutenant, Ziva, McGee and Ducky, you're with me." He looked up towards Tuvok, "I'm going to take the crime scene, if you would take the other half of my team to see the Lieutenant…"

"If that is you wish," Tuvok said leaning his head forwards slightly. Abby grinned at being placed with her new friend, still holding on to his arm and fidgeted on the spot. Tuvok noticed this but continued speaking to the Voyager crew. "Neelix and Kes, go with Special Agent Gibbs, Ensign Kim, with me."

There was an assortment of "Yes Sir"'s and "Yes, Boss"'s from everybody as the two teams set off. Tuvok leading his team one way, and Neelix leading the other the other.

center/center

When Tuvok, Abby, Tony and Harry arrived at Tom's 'cell' it was Harry who saw him first.

"You all right Tom?"

"It depends, if you like being locked up with crappy food and water, with just about enough room to cross your arms, then yes, I'm having a great time."

Harry's mouth frowned, "I've got Tuvok with me along with Tony and Abby, they're people from 21st century earth."

That got Tom's attention and he jumped up, especially at the sight of Abby. Harry let out a heavy breath; Tom was so predictable.

"Well hello there, Abby is it?" he said smiling.

Abby smiled back, "Yep," she said as Tony moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"And I'm Tony."

Tom looked to the right of Abby and nodded in Tony's direction who reciprocated. "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm sorry I'm…wait…" he looked in Harry's direction, "Did you say 21st century earth?"

"Yep,"

Tom's mouth opened ad his eyes widened, "How…when…"

"The Captain had a visit from Q," Harry said as if that explained everything.

"Ah." Tom said shutting his mouth and sitting back down again. "Well," he said looking back over to Tony and Abby," What can I do for you?"

"You could start by telling us what happened." Tony said.

center/center

Gibbs was holding his temper as they reached the market, he was starting to resent his decision to have Tuvok with the other team and not Neelix. If this was what aliens were like in the future he was glad he was part of the 21st century.

"Ah, now this is the place." Neelix said happily, turning to the rest of the team. "I was debating prices with a rather shady character, even if I must say so myself," he said leaning forwards, grinning and winking, "and lieutenant Paris must have wandered off on his own. I was in such an in depth discussion over the price of Deviled wood throk that I completely missed the fact that Tom had wondered off! And to think, in the end that particular tradesmen didn't even…"

"The murder scene?" Gibbs said loudly, interrupting Neelix's flow.

"Ah, right you are. This way!" he shouted happily as he led them forwards towards the alleyway. Gibbs caught the look on Ziva's face and almost smiled. She was having a worse time than he was.

They arrived at the scene where Neelix pointed out the place of the murder and stood back, ready for them to do their work.

"But, where's the body?" Ziva asked, looking at Neelix.

"The body? Well that would be in the Transcendence Hall by now I expect." Neelix said, a confused look on his face.

"The Transcendence Hall?" Gibbs said, not amused.

"The Galetian's belief's mean that once dead, the body is left in the Transcendence Hall for at least a week before the remains are then incinerated. This is so that person's energy has enough time to escape the body and be released into the next plane of existence. Legend has it that past loved ones come to congregate there to welcome you to the next life. I can show you the text where the legend comes from if you'd…"

"We need to see the body." Gibbs said simply.

"But, you can't. There's no way they will let a live person in that room apart from an official hall worker, let alone a member of another species!"

"Then how do you expect me to do my autopsy?" Ducky exclaimed.

Neelix struggled to find an answer, "Well er…you see that…"

"An autopsy will already have been carried out," Kes spoke, placing a hand on Neelix's arm to calm him, "I could take you to see the person that did it if you would like?"

Ducky nodded and smiled at her. "Thank you, that would be most kind, er…"

"Kes." She smiled.

Neelix looked like he didn't like the prospect of Kes going off on her own with one of the newcomers but Kes assured him she'd be ok.

"Well, just be careful my little Palliantyne pea, and he does anything…"

Kes kissed him on the lips and smiled. "He won't, now try to help these poor people. They've never visited another planet before."

Neelix smiled and watched her and Ducky leave before turning back to Gibbs, McGee and Ziva. "What can I do?"


	7. Chapter 7

Janeway was sat on the floor, junior sat in between her legs playing with a small wooden object that Chakotay had found for hi

Janeway was sat on the floor, junior sat in between her legs playing with a small wooden object that Chakotay had found for him. Chakotay himself was sat just in front of them, facing Kathryn.

"He really is adorable, don't you think?" she said, beaming down at the smiling infant.

Chakotay watched over the two of them with pride, just watching them for a minute before he spoke. "You will make a great mother someday, Kathryn."

The statement caught her off guard and she looked up at him. "Well thank you, Chakotay," she smiled, her eyes lighting up and causing Chakotay to smile back. "I've always imagined myself having children one day."

"Well, you're a natural with this one."

"Well that's because this one is so well behaved," she said grinning and reaching round the baby with her arms hugging him to her. Junior cooed and dribbled happily.

Chakotay laughed as he watched the two of them together. He stood by what he said, one day this woman would make an incredible mother.

"You know I was thinking," Chakotay said gaining back Kathryn's attention. "We may have to start up a schooling system soon. Ensign Wildman's child is still only a baby but there are other couples on this ship, and with ultimately the rest of our lives ahead of us…"

"I've been thinking along the same lines." She said absentmindedly letting the child in her arms play happily with her fingers, grabbing them with his tiny hands. "It's not fair to let these children grow up in a place where education isn't available for them."

"Who do you think would be best to put in charge with this?"

"Well Tuvok is the obvious choice, having had teaching experience with the academy, but I need him on the bridge with me. Running a schooling system is going to be hard work and take up a lot of time."

"Well we've got plenty of time yet," Chakotay smiled, "We'll find the right person."

Kathryn smiled back, "I hope so, I would hate so badly to fail any children this ship produces."

"You won't," he replied with complete confidence, "and when you have your own children…"

Kathryn interrupted him with a small laugh, "Oh that won't happen anymore. I'm the Captain of a starship lost in unknown space. I can't start a relationship with someone let alone have a child with someone. Besides, who would it be?"

"I have always imagined myself as a father." Chakotay said looking straight at her, and Kathryn's expression softened. Her eyes connected with his and she opened her mouth to say something but before she had a chance to answer a voice came into the room.

"Captain, the Galetians are hailing us."

Janeway immediately stood up and lifted junior up with her. Chakotay following her out onto the bridge.

"Put them on the view screen." She said moving into the center.

"Ah, Captain. I've been told you have men on our planet conducting an investigation of some sort."

"Then you've heard correctly."

"Captain, I assure you this is unnecessary and is being seen as quite rude."

"It is of no intention of mine to appear rude Ambassador, I am simply trying to prove the innocence of my crewman."

The Ambassador gave her a disbelieving look, "And I assure you that is not needed! My people have already inducted their own investigation and have found insurmountable evidence that you crewman is in fact guilty. This is an obvious lack of trust in my peoples abilities."

"I am not saying anything of the sort," Janeway said shifting junior in her arms. "We do not mean any disregard to you or any of your species by the presence of my own men, it is only a routine investigation."

The Ambassador shut his mouth but the look on his face was not happy. Through gritted teeth he spoke again. "I would invite you down here to speak with you about this in person, but I see you are…indisposed of at the moment…" he said glancing at the infant in her arms.

Janeway's eyes flared and she walked briskly over to Commander Chakotay handing him, junior delicately. Walking back to the screen she stopped. "If my presence on the surface is what it takes for you to change your mind on the guilt of my officer, then that is what will happen. I can promise you that child or not, I am unot/u 'indisposed of'."

"If you can bring me evidence that proves otherwise then of course, I will change my mind, but as it stands, your officer is set to pay for his crimes by the end of the day."

Janeway opened her mouth to say something but the image of the planet they were orbiting had returned to the screen. She turned her head to the ensign stood where Harry normally.

"I'm sorry, Captain, he ended the transmission."

Janeway held her temper and exchanged a look with Chakotay. NCIS where going to have to be quick.


	8. Chapter 8

"Does this alley have CCTV

"Does this alley have CCTV?" Ziva asked the silk merchant that Neelix had found.

The man looked nervously from Ziva to Neelix, "Does this alley have what?"

"CCTV," Ziva said, her patience wearing thin. How where they expected to run an investigation on a planet where nothing was the same!

"Videos, camera's," McGee added talking to the merchant who seemed to perk up a little.

"Ah, er no, it doesn't. The only place that has anything like that is the Palace," he said smiling.

"And **nowhere** else?!" Ziva said, the surprise evident on her face as she turned to face McGee who had been watching Ziva's reactions. He decided to change the subject.

"Have there been any rumours going around?" he asked the merchant, "Did anyone see anything?"

The merchant turned quiet and muttered something under his breath whilst looking around anxiously.

"What, What is it?" McGee asked. The man grabbed McGee's arm and stepped back into the shadows.

"Don't tell anyone it was me, I have a family, three children…"

McGee put a hand calmly on the man's shoulder. "We won't. What is it?"

"There's this woman," he started looking over his shoulder, "Nobody knows her name, and anyone who finds out…" he gave a look to McGee who nodded.

"Go on…"

The man swallowed. "She's not one of us, her eyes…their full of fury and hate. She has the eyes of a demon!"

Ziva rolled her eyes behind McGee. This man was clearly wasting their time.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked.

"There's no colour! Her eyes are just black. She's a demon I tell you!"

McGee took this in and carried on. "What about her?"

"Well…she's been here for about a month, and every couple of days…one of the watermen goes missing…"

"What!" Ziva said loudly from behind and the Merchant jumped pushing himself further into the shadows, "You mean there's been others?!"

"Shut up!" The man hissed, "They'll hear you!"

McGee pulled Ziva into the shadows with them and lowered his voice even further. "You mean other's have gone missing?"

"Yes, about 14 in total."

"Great," Ziva said, "We've been trying to find a murderer when we're meant to be finding a serial killer."

McGee shushed Ziva, an action which Ziva opened her mouth to argue to but thought again. They were on a time limit to find the killer.

"And they're always watermen?"

"Always, we have no idea why."

"And you say, 'missing'. Are they not all found dead?"

"This is the first one that's been found at all," the man replied. "We know it's her, we just can't say. We all have families and loved ones."

"Don't worry, we'll get her," McGee said. "Do you know anything at all about how we could find her?"

The man withdrew even further and his voice dropped to barely a whisper. "There's this place, an abandoned ruin just outside the city walls. Some people say that's where she takes them, and then she boils them and eats them, bit by bit so she can use their energy to make spells and…"

Ziva cut him off, "can you show us the way there?"

The man looked shocked and terrified, "No!" he said through scared lips, "You can't make it known that I helped you, I've told you enough," he said struggling and pushing his way from between them. McGee tried to grab his arm but the merchant threw him off and dashed off into the busy market.

McGee raised an eyebrow at Ziva.

"What? I was only asking…"

"Couldn't you see the man was scared?"

"Yes, but if we want to find this woman then…"

"…then we can do it on our own." McGee finished.

"Fine." Ziva brought a finger up to McGee's face centimeters from the end of his nose, "but if we lose this killer because you were too duck to get help from a few people then…"

"Chicken, Ziva."

"What?"

"Too chicken."

"Oh, they're all birds to me."

"Clearly."

Ziva screwed up her eyes before lowering her hand and backing away from him. They were interrupted at that moment by the return of Gibbs and Neelix who had gone off to see whether they could find any witness's.

"Any luck?" McGee asked.

Gibbs didn't speak but his expression showed their failure.

"The Galetians are a very honest and giving people," Neelix said, "I don't know why nobody's speaking. Something must have got them all very scared."

"We know what it is," Ziva said looking at McGee.


	9. Chapter 9

Kes and Ducky arrived at the entrance to a large white building with large pillars that from first glance Ducky thought were m

Kes and Ducky arrived at the entrance to a large white building with large pillars that from first glance Ducky thought were made of marble but from closer inspection were certainly not made from any marble known to earth.

"This is the building," Kes said, her soft voice echoing a little as they walked up the steps. She was holding onto Ducky's arm, having been offered it as they departed from Neelix and the team. They had talked about various things; mainly medical things after Ducky had discovered her job as the doctor's assistant and her keen interest in Medicine. He liked her, she was a very bright, lovely young woman. Although he had been a little shocked when she'd told him that she was only 4 years old, even more so when she had continued on to reveal that she had a life expectancy of 9. Life on this side of the galaxy certainly was peculiar.

They came to two large heavy doors and Kes knocked twice. The answer came quickly as a man came briskly from around the side of the building.

"Yes?" He was a very short man, aged with a long beard.

"We'd like to speak to the man who conducted the autopsy on waterman Drewett?" Kes asked, arm still linked with Ducky.

"You've found him. May I enquire as to why?"

"We would like to know your findings," Ducky answered.

"Why?" said the man confused. Word of the mysterious visitors poking their noses into the waterman's death obviously hadn't reached him yet.

"We are…" Kes started but stopped as Ducky spoke over her.

"We were sent here to view your progress."

"By whom?" The man said, outraged.

"The ambassador himself." Ducky answered.

"And why would he send you," he answered becoming suspicious, "you're not even from this planet." He walked over to Kes, "you, you're Ocampan, and you," he said turning to Ducky, "I don't even know what you are…"

"We're visiting from another planet and as an act of trust between our two worlds, he has let us take a look around, see what your planet is like."

"And why would you want to know the results of an autopsy?" he replied, still unconvinced.

"We wouldn't want to give weapons to a planet who's people are sloppy when in pursuit of people who could use such weapons inappropriately, would we?"

The man backed down a little, but still looked distrustful. "I suppose so…well, what do you want to know?"

"What was the course of death?" Ducky asked.

"Knife wound to the neck, it cut clean through the carotid artery and the man bled to death in seconds."

"And any other wounds to the body at all?"

The man hesitated before answering, "Yes actually…he had bruises to his chest and grazes to his back, like he had been held up against something. A couple of other bruises, what planet did you say you were from again?"

"We didn't. Were there any toxins in the man's system?"

"I could show you the results of all my tests if you'd like," the man said.

"That would be most kind," Ducky said smiling, a smile which he got returned.

"Follow me," the man said leading them around the back and motioning towards a small door. Kes gripped Ducky's arm harder and he looked down at her.

"What is it?"

"We can't trust him," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"It's just a feeling."

Ducky smiled, "Don't worry my dear, as soon as we've seen the results we'll leave."

Kes continued to grip Ducky's arm but allowed herself to be lead into the small room they were guided into. The room was very dark and they were suddenly thrown into complete darkness when the door slammed behind them. They spun round to hear the man's laughter from behind the door.

"Weapons?" he chuckled, "Our planet hardly allows use of our own weapons, never mind what other worlds have to offer."

They listened as they heard the man's footsteps fade away as he left them alone in the room.

"So you can't remember anything at all?" Harry asked Tom from inside the cell. The guard had let the force field down but there was only enough room for Harry to join Tom inside the cell; Tony, Abby and Tuvok stood just outside, watching.

"Nothing, it's just a big black void."

"Well that sucks," Abby said standing in between the two guys.

Tom looked across and smiled at her, "Yes, it does."

"What about what you can remember, in the market place, anyone suspicious?"

"No…wait," he said closing his eyes and leaning forwards. "Maybe…there was a man…he had a hood up…" Tom struggled before opening his eyes and leaning back again, annoyed. "I can't remember anything else, I've tried and tried," he said balling his fists but Harry put a hand on his shoulder causing him to calm down.

"Well that's something at least," Tony said turning to Tuvok.

"Indeed, but the man lieutenant Paris is describing could be any of the men on this planet. This does not get us any further in our investigations."

"Yes it does," Abby replied looking up at Tuvok. "It means we can go back and start asking people about a man in a black hood…"

"Wait," Tom said looking at Abby.

"What?" she said looking back.

"Why did you say 'black' hood? I only said hooded, I didn't say a colour."

"I don't know I…yes I do!" She said excitedly looking back and forwards between Tuvok and Tony. "It was some people around the necklace stand I went to look at, they were talking about how they had seen Drewett's body being taken away and he was wearing a black hood!"

"So it is natural to conclude," Tuvok said, "That the man Lieutenant Paris is describing, was in fact, Waterman Drewett."

"Yes!" Abby said jumping up and down. She so rarely got to any actual field work that this trip was an excitement for her. Tuvok looked down at her as she knocked in to him while she was jumping, he had to steady himself as to not fall over.

"Sorry," she said, stopping and placing her hands by her side. It wasn't long before she was smiling again though.

"Well done, Abbs," Tony said, grinning at her, "but I don't see how this helps Tom."

"Neither do I," Tom said, "I've just admitted to seeing the guy I'm meant to have murdered.

"Oh," Abbs said, her face falling.

"But at least we're a step further," Tony added.

"Right," she said, the smile brought back. Tuvok had watched this rapid changing in emotions with fascination. This girl really did confuse him, he didn't see how all these emotions that this girl was experiencing was of any help to her at all. She looked at Tony. "What now, bossman?"

Tony smiled proudly, "So I'm bossman now, huh?"

"Until we get back to Gibbs," she grinned.

"I suggest," Tuvok interrupted, "that we return to congregate with the rest of our away team and exchange information."

Abby turned around and linked arms again with Tuvok. She saluted with her free hand. "Yes, Sir."

Tuvok started to lead the way, Abby hanging on to him as Tony watched. He frowned, which Harry noticed as he had said goodbye to Tom and now stood next to Tony.

"She's a happy girl isn't she?" He said watching them leave with Tony.

"Yes," Tony said, his eyes never leaving Abby's back as they followed, "she is."


	10. Chapter 10

The away team, minus Kes and Ducky met at the City gates, after Tuvok had used his combadge to contact Neelix

The away team, minus Kes and Ducky met at the City gates, after Tuvok had used his combadge to contact Neelix.

"And Kes says they've been locked up in a room!" Neelix said in an outrage moving forwards towards Tuvok. "You've got to do something!"

Tuvok tapped his badge. "Captain, it appears Kes and Doctor Mallard are being held captive somewhere here on this planet."

Janeway's reply was none too pleased. "Any idea where, Tuvok?"

"Not at present."

"Are you finished with your away mission down there?"

Tuvok went to speak but Gibbs stepped forwards. With a glance at Tuvok's badge he spoke, "My team isn't finished yet."

"What would you like to do next, Agent Gibbs?"

"My team has been given information about a possible suspect, we're going to stay here and follow that lead."

Janeway liked the authority in his voice. It gave her confidence in his abilities and comforted her in her worries over Tom. After all, why should she expect him to accept her as his superior?

"Very well, have Tuvok give you any help you need. Janeway out."

Everybody looked at Gibbs for the next move.

"Abby, you're going back up to the ship,"

"What!" she said, "that's not fair!"

"Abby it's not safe now, we're going after the suspect."

"I want to come to!"

"No, Abbs." Gibbs said Firmly and Abby sulked, looking at her feet.

"But…"

"No."

Gibbs looked at Tuvok. "Could you er…send her back up?"

Tuvok nodded and looked at Harry to his left. "Would you escort Miss Scuito back up to Voyager." Harry nodded Tuvok tapped his badge again. "Two to beam up."

Abby was still sulking as the bluish tinge surrounded her body as she disappeared from the group with Harry. Gibbs let out a breath and turned to the group. "We're going after the woman you two found out about," he said looking at Ziva and McGee.

"But what about Kes?" Neelix said, his voice rising.

"Neelix, the Captain has been told about her situation," Tuvok said calmly, "she will do everything in her power to ensure her release."

"But…"

"If you wish to return to Voyager then…"

"No! I will not leave this planet while she is being held against her will."

"Then please, listen to what Special Agent Gibbs is telling us to do, I will inform the Captain of every move we make and every piece of information we receive."

Neelix bit his tongue and glared at Gibbs who showed no signs of letting it affect him. If he could withstand Abby's sulk's, Neelix was a piece of cake.

"What are we doing, Boss?" Tony asked and everyone's attention was back on Gibbs.

Janeway looked to her left and caught the eyes of Chakotay sitting in his own chair on the bridge. She had junior asleep on the floor in front of her, her foot protectively touching the side of the crib.

"Any suggestions?" She asked.

"You know it's the only option."

Janeway grimaced. She didn't really want to have another discussion with the Ambassador seeing as how the last one had gone so abysmally, and especially not now that she had just got junior to go to sleep. She'd practically threatened everyone on the bridge with a stretch in the brig if they spoke and purposely dimmed the lights so that he could sleep. Having a heated discussion with the Ambassador was not going to help.

Chakotay seemed to realize her internal debate and stood from his seat.

"I'll take him into your ready room," he said bending down and placing a hand on the side of the crib. It took a moment for Janeway to move her foot away from the crib, permitting Chakotay to take him. She hated to be parted with the child but she trusted Chakotay with her life, and there were things she needed to do.

She watched Chakotay leave with the crib and sighed, he would be the perfect father one day. The moment from before echoed through her head before she forced herself command the lights back on and a hail to be made to the Ambassador. She didn't need personal feelings clouding her vision while Kes and a member from the NCIS team were being held against their will.

"Ah, Captain," the Ambassador said, his tone less than forthcoming. "I see we talk again, and this time…where is the beautiful little infant?"

"In capable hands, now I hear you are holding two of my team hostage?"

The Ambassador looked genuinely surprised. "Captain, I assure you, whatever bad feelings you may have gained from our last conversation, my people would never resort to holding any of your crew hostage."

"Then what about lieutenant Paris?"

"Well that is a different matter," he said his gaze dropping briefly.

"Well I have had information that you are holding an Ocampan and a Human prisoner."

"Well Captain, when I said that we…" the ambassador trailed off as someone on his end of the conversation got his attention. There was a brief exchange of information before somewhat abashed the Ambassador turned back to the screen.

"Captain, I must apologize, it seems one of my people has put it upon themselves to make a citizens arrest."

Janeway's eyes focused on the Ambassador.

"Captain, I assure you, your people will be returned to you within the next 10 minutes."

"Thank you Ambassador,"

"I really am sorry about this, that person had no right to do that, I'm terribly embarrassed."

Janeway was beginning to feel a little sorry for the man, he was obviously very embarrassed and had been oblivious to the fact that it had even occurred.

"No hard feelings, Ambassador. I'm just glad my people will be returned safely."

"Of course. As an apology, is there anything I can do for you?"

Janeway thought for a second before answering. "You could tell me all you know about a woman with black eyes."


	11. Chapter 11

They were nearing the ruin now and there was barely any cover for them to hide their arrival

They were nearing the ruin now and there was barely any cover for them to hide their arrival. They were walking across what was essentially a desert floor with various rocks scattered around. They stopped at Gibbs's call and formed a circle.

"Tony, Ziva, you go to the left, McGee you're with me to the right. Tuvok, if you and Neelix approach from the front, we can surround this place."

Tuvok bowed his head in a nod, and Neelix followed suit. They moved apart following their directions, each with their phaser in their hands. They'd each been given a quick lesson once they'd been beamed down in case of any trouble. All of them took quickly to it, each being able to use a gun.

Gibbs and McGee moved to the right, and Tony and Ziva to the left and they managed to form a ring around the building. Listening to, or rather watching Gibbs orders, they slowly moved forwards, tightening the circle. As they made it further in, Tuvok ended up the one near the front door, and Ziva the one at the back. Tony faced a small window, as did McGee and Gibbs and Neelix were each facing stone walls. Gibbs signaled Neelix to join Ziva and he did so as Gibbs himself edged left to give Tuvok a some more cover. Everybody crouched.

After some signing from Gibbs, both he and Ziva shouted loudly.

"Freeze! NCIS, come out with your hands up."

The only sounds were that of a light breeze blowing across the desert, not a good sign. It didn't look like this woman had any plans of giving up and they had no idea if she had backup in there, or what kind of weapons she had.

Ziva and Neelix edged towards the back door and Gibbs and Tuvok did so to the front. Tony and McGee kept their phasers raised through the windows they each had but got themselves into position where they could run in after the others to provide backup.

Gibbs held up three fingers and counted down. The rose from the floor and quickly entered the building.

There was no one in the front room as Gibbs and Tuvok walked through what they could only assume was once a lounge. There was an assortment of metal objects laid out on a dusty table, each looking worse for wear and with a slightly red tinge to them. Even on other planets, torture weapons were still essentially the same.

Ziva and Neelix had entered what from they could tell would be the kitchen. Neelix crouched beside the body they had found and felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. Happy that the man was no more of a threat they moved on to the next room where they met up with Gibbs and Tuvok. They could hear Tony and McGee entering from the back door.

They were now stood in what could be assumed was the bedroom and slowly they checked every wardrobe door that lined on of the walls. No luck. There was only one alternative, the single door that lead off the room. Everybody got into various positions each supporting the other as they faced the door, Gibbs and Tuvok at the front. Gibbs counted down again and then opened the door with his free hand. It swung open to reveal another man, propping himself up in the remains of a bathtub. He had a phaser wound to the shoulder and was bleeding profusely.

"Freeze!" Came various shouts from the NCIS team.

"What am I going to do?" The man asked, "Make a run for it?"

He had a point. Gibbs and Tuvok entered the small room, phasers still raised and Tuvok removed a Tricorder from his waist and scanned the injured man.

"If we get him to the doctor, he'll live," was his reply.

Gibbs nodded, "Neelix, McGee, take this man back with you and go back to the ship." He turned to the man. "Do you know of a woman with black eyes?"

"Her names Tamara, but she's not here" he replied. "She's taken the keys we got from Waterman Drewett and gone to the Base not far from here where the technology's being kept. She's not been gone long."

"Are you telling the truth?" Tony asked stepping forwards with his phaser.

"Why would I lie?" the man said, raising his hands. "You heard what the man said, his doctor can heal me."

Neelix and McGee moved into the room as Gibbs and Tuvok left. The convened with Tony and Ziva in the middle of the bedroom.

A quick discussion followed and after another few questions about the location of the base to the injured man, the four of them left the building.

They followed the instruction they had received and saw the entrance to the base. It was marked at the entrance by a small guard hut. They reached it and looked in, finding an unconscious guard. Tony checked his pulse and shook his head.

They moved further into the base, creeping forwards through the gap in the wired fence. They followed the dirt road that made its way into the base and followed the trail of bodies that lead to a door of one of the buildings up ahead. They had obviously tried to rise a defense, but with only basic weapons, she had taken them out with ease.

They entered through the open door and descended the stairs that they met with, each of them making their footsteps light on the dusty metal.

When they arrived at the bottom floor there were two more bodies slumped against a door and voices coming from behind it. It sounded like two voices, a male and a female.

Gibbs made a few more signs and in seconds they had the door open, phasers raised at the woman who had her own aimed at the man crouched on the floor in front of her.

Without looking in their direction she spoke, "and you must be the team from Voyager."

"We are," Tuvok answered.

"Good, well you can help me get the information we need from this man."

"We?" Gibbs asked.

"The information is to your benefit too, this man is the scientist responsible for the technology that has been created that can help you guys, like me, get home quickly."

The man on the floor fidgeted nervously; he was obviously scared. "Please, I've already tried to tell you, the technology doesn't work."

"And I've already told you," she spat, "I don't believe you."

"Tamara, lower your weapon."

The woman smiled, "Ah, so you have met dear Kent. An unfortunate casualty."

"He's being taken up to a doctor as we speak," Ziva said.

"Good. I didn't particularly like the man but he did help me in many ways."

"I won't say it again," Gibbs said, "Lower your weapon."

Suddenly she spun on the spot but before she could take a fire, both Tuvok and Gibbs aimed and took a shot themselves. She took one hit to the knee and one to her right shoulder. She collapsed on the floor and her phaser spun across the floor. Gibbs and Tuvok moved forwards and grabbed the woman, pulling her to her feet in agony. They wrapped their arms around her and half dragged her from the room, Tony and Ziva stayed back momentarily to check with the man who had dived for cover behind a table.

Once sure that the man was ok, and that his seniors had been notified of his condition and location, Tony and Ziva joined Tuvok, Gibbs and Tamara outside.

Tuvok tapped his combadge and spoke to the ship.

"Captain, we have the suspect. 5 to beam up."


	12. Chapter 12

"Thank you," Janeway replied to the Ambassador

"Thank you," Janeway replied to the Ambassador. Junior had woken up now and was sat playing happily on her knee. She had had the call patched through to her ready room and was talking to the Ambassador from behind her desk. Chakotay had the bridge. The Ambassador had just agreed the release of Lieutenant Tom Paris from custody.

"Once again, I really am sorry about everything."

"Don't worry, no harm done. I would have acted exactly the same in your shoes."

"I'm a little abashed to admit it but we owe you a lot. That woman has been causing us trouble for a while."

"How did she arrive on your planet?" Janeway asked curious. Tuvok had informed her that she was indeed a betazoid as suspected after hearing the information that she had black eyes.

"We she suspect she came down with an away party from a passing ship about a month ago."

"If you don't mind," Janeway said, shifting Junior onto her other knee, "I would like to take more time to talk to her, discover why she was there, then I can return her to your custody."

The Ambassador hesitated, his eyes not quite meeting hers. "Well you see…we're not sure if we have the right…resources to detain her for that period of time. We do not belief in the death penalty as a punishment."

Janeway smiled, "and you were wondering whether we could take her off your hands?"

The Ambassador still couldn't meet Janeway's eyes.

"If that would be a possibility…"

"I'm sure we can come to some arrangement." Janeway said almost letting out a small chuckle. The woman really did intrigue her. Why was a betazoid so far from home? Had she been brought half way across the universe in the same way that they had? By the pure fact that she was trying to steal technology that would make her able to travel long distances in a short period of time, didn't that already say that she was trying to get home? Maybe they could help her do that.

The Ambassador looked up at Janeway, gratitude shining through in his eyes. "Thank you so much, Captain, I really can not show you how much this means to me and my people."

Janeway smiled. "I'm only happy to have been of some help, and you've graciously provided us with more than enough supplies to last us for some time."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

This time it was Janeway's turn to ask something of the other. "The technology, was she right? Can it be used to travel long distance in a short amount of time?"

The Ambassador's face fell. "I'm afraid that the technology doesn't work, we've tried and tried but we've come to realize that the basic idea behind it had flaws. There is no way it will ever work."

All hope that Janeway had let herself feel, dwindled away and she leaned back in her chair. "I'm sorry to hear that Ambassador. I hope that someday you do have find a way of protecting your people from the changes in your ecosystem."

"Thank you, Captain. Now I really must go, there is a meeting I must attend. I trust all of your people have been returned?"

"Computer, is Tom Paris aboard the ship?" she asked.

"Lieutenant Tom Paris can be found in sickbay." Came the automated reply.

Janeway turned back to the computer screen. "Everybody seems to be back onboard. We will be leaving orbit soon."

"It's been nice meeting with you Captain, I hope you do find your way home."

"Thank you, Ambassador."

There was a mutual nod of appreciation and the transmission was cut. Janeway looked down at junior playing in her lap and held his hands with her own.

"Well there goes another chance at getting home quickly," she said tilting her head to the side sadly. "What do you reckon, junior, how long do you think it's going to take us to get home?"

The baby giggled in reply and Janeway laughed. She had resorted to asking questions to a child no more than 6 months old. She stroked his hair gently with her forefinger and smiled. Children were the one thing she'd always seen when she imagined her older self. She'd always wanted them and never thought about the possibility that she may not have the opportunity to have them. Chakotay's offer, if that's what it had been, might have been the closest opportunity she had of having a child. But she couldn't; she was in charge of a crew of over 150 people. They were her children, she was their mother; she had to get them home. She couldn't do that if she was preoccupied by the job of caring for a small child. If the circumstances where different…things might have been different.

Chakotay's offer still hung in the back of her mind. Had he really offered to be the father of her children?

She was interrupted from thought as the door to her ready room opened Chakotay stood there, gazing at the two of them. They exchanged glances there was a moment of silent understanding between the two before Chakotay spoke.

"Everybody is on board, Captain. We're ready to go to warp."

"Thank you, Chakotay," she said, "I'll be with you in a second."

"Oh, and Captain?"

"Yes Chakotay," she said looking up from where she had been smiling at junior as he bounced on her lap.

"There is a gathering tonight at Sandrine's, to welcome our new guests. Everybody is invited."

"That's a great idea, I have no doubt I will be joining you."

Chakotay excused himself and the door shut leaving Janeway and junior alone, each with similar smiles on their faces.

Janeway entered the brig and was surprised to see Agent Gibbs already stood there, looking in on an unconscious Tamara.

"Agent Gibbs," she said smiling brightly, "What are you doing here?"

"Captain," he said nodding towards her and the child in her arms. "I'm sorry if I'm not meant to be here…"

"Oh no, feel free. I was just wondering why, that's all."

"There just something, my gut's telling me it's not over yet."

The more she got to know about this man, the more she liked him.

"Mine too," she said joining him and looking in on the betazoid.

They were silent for a minute or two before Janeway turned to crewman attending the computer behind them. "Lower the force field."

"Yes, Captain." He replied and pressed a few buttons on his pad.

"And hold him for a minute," she said passing him junior. The man looked less confident at this as he awkwardly accepted junior and held him against his chest. Janeway picked up something from the side and walked into the cell, holding the handheld thing against the neck of the sleeping betazoid. She stepped back and watched as she opened her eyes and sat up.

"I'm guessing you must be Captain Janeway."

"You've guessed correctly."

"How may I help you?"

Janeway sat down at the side of the cell, watching her with interest. "How did you come to be in the Delta Quadrant?"

"I was transported here by a man who people call, 'the Caretaker'. I managed to escape and I've been trying to find a way home ever since."

"The same happened to us," Janeway said and Gibbs noticed the sense of excitement that was growing in her voice. This woman lived of new experiences, new challenges. It was a great quality for the Captain of a ship to have. But it could also be her downfall. There were times that Gibbs imagined that that same sense of intrigue and excitement had led her ship into trouble.

"Then why did you not help me get the technology we needed to get home?"

"It didn't work, the idea behind it was flawed."

"You're lying," she said, the anger in her voice rising.

"I'm not, I assure you, if there had been any chance of getting hold of something that would…"

"…You're lying!" The woman moved very slightly and Gibbs's hand went to his side where instead of the familiar shape of his gun he found nothing. The phasers they had been given earlier had been given back upon their return to the ship. He looked over to the guard who had a panicked look and his hands full with junior. He motioned to his left hip where his own phaser rested and Gibbs took it, turning back round in time to see Tamara catch the Captain off guard and lunge at her. Gibbs took aim and fired one shot, the bright orange beam hitting Tamara square in the chest. He walked into the cell and looked over to Janeway.

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled. "Jethro."

"Kathryn," she replied smiling and standing up.

They both looked down at the betazoid and the sadness shone in Janeway's eyes. She felt like she had failed her.

"There was nothing you could have done. She'd convinced herself that she was right, and that was her only way home."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any less…"

Gibbs nodded understanding and both of them turned to the crewman.

"I'm sorry Captain, it was set to kill, I didn't know that…"

"It's ok crewman, it's probably for the best," she said sorrowfully. "Once someone has their heart set on something so badly they've convinced themselves that that's everything to them, it's impossible to change their minds."

She walked over and took Junior from his arms and turned back to Gibbs. "You ready?"

"For what?"

"The welcoming Party at Sandrine's, I suppose we'd better show our faces," she smiled.

Gibbs smiled back and motioned that she go first, which she did, Gibbs placing a hand on the small of her back as they left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Janeway and Gibbs entered the holodeck room and just behind Abby and B'Elanna who were returning from where B'Elanna had been

Janeway and Gibbs entered the holodeck room and just behind Abby and B'Elanna who were returning from where B'Elanna had been showing Abby around Engineering.

Gibbs smiled, "I actually know this place," he said, "Although it's a little different now."

Janeway grinned back, "Well this is the 18th century version of it."

Abby looked positively to be walking on air as she entered the bar.

"And none of this is real?" she said excitedly.

"No, it's just a construction of photons, force fields, and holomatter that produces any image we want to."

"But you can touch it!" Abby squealed running her hand along the wall."

B'Elanna laughed, "Yes you can. And you've yet to meet the doctor yet."

"You mean he's not real either?!" Abby said her eyes shining in pure excitement.

Janeway was laughing at this exchange of words as she retreated to the side where she joined Chakotay and Tuvok sitting at a table nearby.

"They're fitting in really well," she said happily although there was a sorrowful tone to her voice.

"It's too bad they have to go back so soon." Chakotay said, "They've really been good for the crew."

Janeway nodded solemnly looking around the room.

Across from them, Janeway could see Harry and Tim in mid conversation. Tim was writing various things down on a piece of paper and was in mid flow talking animatedly to Harry. Abby and B'Elanna had now joined Tony and Ziva sitting at the side watching Tom play pool with Gaunt Gary, one of his holocharacters and Ricky the beautiful brunette he placed in all his holoprograms draped over his arm. Ducky was by the bar, a lustful Sandrine with her hands all over him. Janeway couldn't help stifle the laugh that came.

Kes and Neelix were standing together also watching the game of pool unfolding in front of them, reunited after Kes had been released from her hold.

"Eight ball in the cross side." Gaunt Gary said, chalking the end of his cue. With one quick shot the ball did indeed go into the side pocket and there were cheers as Tom was defeated.

"Anyone else for a go?" Tom said distracted from his loss by Ricky.

Tony stood up confidently. "I'll have a go," he said and Abby stood up with him.

"Willing to wager a thing or two?" Gary asked.

Tony smiled, "What have you got to lose?"

B'Elanna and Ziva were left on their own and it was B'Elanna who spoke first breaking the silence.

"What's it like, home I mean. In the 21st century."

"Ziva turned to her and began describing her own DC in detail."

Things were going well as there was much laughter and cheering as Tony was defeated for a second time, now without his watch and his tie, the only things he'd been able to offer as wagers. Abby was hung onto his arm loving every second of it.

Janeway was distracted by the appearance of Q near the entrance to Sandrine's, an appearance that Chakotay and Tuvok noticed too, the others too busy enjoying themselves to see.

Janeway sighed and picked up junior, making her way across the room and motioning for Q to join her outside.

Once in the quiet hallway she spoke. "You're early."

Q pulled a face, "The woman is insatiable."

Janeway raised an eyebrow, "Q, I would rather not know about your 'bedroom antics; thank you very much I was just…"

"Oh, you don't think that…no!" I wouldn't mate with that woman again if she was the last Q in the continuum." He looked repulsed. "I simply meant that she is impossible to live with."

Janeway laughed, "Are you sure it's not you who…"

Q smirked, "you've met her, you decide."

Janeway stalled. He had a point.

"Anyway, our date is over and I'm here to collect junior."

"So I gathered," Janeway said somewhat sadly, hugging junior in her arms.

"I trust that the help I gave you paid off?"

"It did," Janeway replied, "Tom is back on the ship and we've made peace with the planet, allies even."

Q twirled a hand in midair, and looked pleased with himself.

"Don't get too cocky, Q, you've still got to get them back home first."

"Piece of cake," he said going to click his fingers but Janeway stopped him.

"Can you give us a little more time?" she said.

"How much do you mean by a little," Q said his eyebrow raised.

"A couple more days?"

"I can give you until the end of the night but then, it's goodbye."

Janeway sighed, but at least that was better than nothing. Solemnly she gave junior a kiss on the head, lingering a little before passing him back to his dad.

"If you ever need babysitting again…"

"…oh I always know where you are," he replied winking.

Janeway rolled her eyes, and went to go back into the room but paused. "You're welcome to join us," she said turning back to face him.

Q looked shocked, "I don't know what to say! I've never been invited to anything before…"

"Say yes then," Janeway said smiling.

"Ok then…yes," he grinned back. "The old ball and chain can wait a while," he said following Janeway into the room.

It was coming to the end of the night now and it was time for both teams to say their goodbyes. Abby was going to be the hardest, having been in her element the moment the doctor had arrived at the bar. She just couldn't get over the fact he wasn't real and had so many questions to ask him, which he looked like he enjoyed answering for her. Tuvok had disappeared two minutes earlier, but instructed Janeway to wait until his return before the NCIS team departed.

Q was stood at the pool table, junior sat in the middle of the table, playing with the various coloured balls, much to the displeasure of Gaunt Gary. Q had now gained the attentions of several of the women in the bar at the sight of a father playing with son. Something which to Janeway's amusement, he was taking full advantage of.

Harry and Tim had finished their discussion and Harry was now holding a collection of papers in his hand, Tim's writing scribbled on every visible centimeter.

B'Elanna and Ziva were now laughing together as they recounted tales of their upbringing. They'd found a common experience through B'Elanna's klingon mother and Ziva's father. They clinked their glasses together as they continued with their conversation.

Chakotay and the Captain were discussing how the NCIS crew had affected their crew and how much they were going to miss them on board. Gibbs had joined them and was saying a similar thing in return.

Tony and Tom had retreated to a corner where they were in a deep discussion over the merits of various 21st century cars, after also having a similar discussion as B'Elanna and Ziva about their fathers. It was amazing how similar the two teams were, and how well they got on. It was a pity they were separated by over 70,000 light years and 300 years.

Tuvok returned and managed to get Abby's attention, taking her over to the side of the room. He gave her a small box, which she opened and found a beautiful necklace.

"This was my mothers, but seeing as how I am unlikely to be able to give it to anyone in the foreseeable future, I would like you to have it."

Abby blushed, "Tuvok, I can't, it's so beautiful!"

"It is a gift, please, take care of it."

"I will, I will," she said closing the lid and putting it carefully in her pocket. She proceeded to throw her arms around Tuvok's neck and pull him into a tight hug. It may have looked awkward to anyone observing but Tuvok's right arm was curved ever so slightly around Abby's waist.

Q caught Janeway's attention and she placed a hand on Chakotay's arm, helping herself stand up. She managed to get everybody's attention and made the announcement that Q was going to send them home now.

There were many saddened hugs as both groups said their goodbye and the NCIS team lined up along the middle of the room. They waved their final goodbyes and through a momentary lock of eyes and a smile between Gibbs and Janeway, Q clicked his fingers and they were gone.


	14. Epilogue

It was two weeks later before Harry had completed his project

It was two weeks later before Harry had completed his project. He unveiled it to Tom first before showing it to the rest of the crew. It was a new holonovel, entitled 'Rock Hollow', written by Timothy McGee. Harry had found the book in the ships literary bank and along with Tim's personal notes about it, managed to recreate the entire thing. He had based the characters images after the various members of the NCIS team after a suggestion from Tim himself. It became a regular place for members of the crew to hang out, after Sandrine's that is.

Janeway missed the presence of Junior but with the help of Chakotay and the other staff, things went back to normal on the ship except for one difference. The arrival of the team had created such a buzz and everyone was now livelier, and Janeway would even go to say, happier. They had been reminded of home, given new hope. Everyone aboard was approaching things with just that little bit of extra…zest.

Things back on 21st century earth were different too. Abby had taken to wearing a beautiful necklace she had found in her jacket pocket one morning. She didn't know where she had got it from but somehow it made her feel happy to wear it. It had meaning to her.

Tony's choice in car's had changed ever so slightly, now seeing the pro's in car's he had once before not even given a second look at.

Everybody was that little bit different and no one knew why. Gibbs took it as a good thing, and left it at that. It was as if somehow everybody had been transported somewhere, changed a little and came back. But that was impossible. Right?


End file.
